gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Michael Ellison
Little Pete Nemesis ) Petey L.P. |power =Creation |bars =5+ |affiliation = |age =4-5 |parents =Michael Ellison Unnamed mother |siblings =Astrid Ellison |romance = |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light }} Peter Michael Ellison, mostly referred to by the nickname Little Pete, is a severely autistic little boy serving as a main character in the Gone series. He is one of the two most powerful beings in all of the FAYZ, so powerful he rivals even the Gaiaphage. Description Pete is a five-year-old autistic boy. He has the same features as his sister Astrid - blond hair and blue eyes - and also has freckles. He is described as looking "girlish". He is found holding onto his Game Boy and playing it even when it is broken because of his game with the Gaiaphage. ;Personality Peter looks like a normal five-year-old but does not act like it. He does not have much personality throughout the book until he is free from his body. He doesn't pay attention to his surroundings since he is playing his game. He says the surroundings and his sisters hair "scream", showing that colors are too bright for him. He rarely speaks or responds to anyone or anything. In Gone, Astrid hits him with her concrete block to distract him from his game so he can make the cement disappear. This shows that when distracted from his game he will pay attention to what is around him and get rid of what is annoying him. Powers and abilities Little Pete is perhaps the most powerful of all beings in the FAYZ, easily rivaling all others, and even making himself a feared rival for the Gaiaphage. His powers includes instant teleportation (which can be used to transport thousands at a time), telekinesis, the ability to possess other beings (after he loses his own body), he also created a rain cloud out of thirst in Plague, and formed the FAYZ barrier itself, which survived a small nuclear explosion. He can also make things disappear and target victims with burning, colored light that comes from every direction at once. Appearances ;Gone After the creation of the FAYZ, Astrid, Sam, Quinn and Edilio go on a mission to find Pete. Astrid explains to them that Pete is her little brother who is autistic, and doesn't respond to others. She suggests to check her home and the power plant, where their father works at. Upon arriving at the power plant, they find Pete, playing on his handheld game. One of his powers is discovered when Sam trips over an object, causing a huge commotion, thus scaring Pete and choking Sam without force. Pete is bullied by Zil, Howard and Panda when they throw a rock at him, calling him "Petard". As other events happen in Perdido Beach, Pete is very unaware and is focused on his game. After finding a security tape recording of the power plant, minutes before the FAYZ was created, it is revealed that Pete was the cause of the FAYZ. Another of Pete's power is discovered when Drake bullies Astrid. After being forced to call Pete "retarded", Astrid is slapped, and Pete teleports them to their home. ;Hunger Pete's dreams come to life as real beings. He is also in contact with the Gaiaphage, who thinks of him as “Nemesis” - “Nemesis with infinite power held only in check by the twists and turns, the blind alleys and sudden high walls inside his own damaged brain”. He plays "games" with the Gaiaphage who uses these "games" to make Pete do what he wants. Pete goes to the Gaiaphage in his head to escape the overly bright real world. It is important to note that Little Pete caused the FAYZ in one of his panics. ;Lies After Little Pete's Game Boy's batteries had died, he had been tricked by the Gaiaphage. He creates an avatar for the Gaiaphage, Nerezza, but Little Pete only thinks that he is playing a video game. At the end of the Battle on the Clifftop, Pete is with Astrid. When his Game Boy is destroyed, he causes the wall to disappear, exposing what was behind the wall. Astrid recalls seeing a motel, news vans, a fence, and lots of people. Pete makes the wall reappear and is oblivious to what had happened. ;Plague Drake is looking for Little Pete. Astrid is thinking about killing him off to see if the wall comes down. Little Pete's powers are out of whack. He made an illusion of their mother appear, and made it start raining above their house. He also destroyed the upper 1/2 of his house while Astrid was in the backyard. After that little incident, Astrid, Little Pete and Orc go to Coates, where Drake finds them in order to take 'Nemesis' (which is what the Gaiaphage calls Pete) to the Gaiaphage for either his demolition or for the Gaiaphage to take over. When Drake finally shows up, he turns into Brittney, who has a conversation with Astrid. Then the bugs show up, Orc fights them, Computer Jack shows up and Brittney turns back into Drake. Drake and Jack then have a little argument, because Jack is there to kill Little Pete, and Drake doesn't want that. Just as Drake is slowly getting the upper hand, Astrid chucks Little Pete out the window at the bugs. Little Pete doesn't even hit the ground. The bugs disappear as Little Pete floats down. Then he just coughs once and disappears, ending his life with autism. He somehow remains alive, even though his body was gone. ;Fear Little Pete is not physically alive anymore. Astrid killed Little Pete, because giant bugs were attacking the town and the only way Astrid could get rid of them was to kill Little Pete. But because Little Pete is a 7 bar, or maybe even higher, he turns into a kind of spirit. He is playing a sort of game and everyone in the FAYZ is an avatar. When he touches them they die though, and Little Pete ends up killing Terrel "Jonesie" Jones and Bonnie as well as violently harming Taylor. He then reaches out to Cigar and is able to talk to him (but causes Cigar to go insane) and contacts Astrid through Cigar. ;Light Little Pete is still a spirit. Gaia is afraid that Little Pete will find a body to fight her, so she makes it her goal to kill everyone in the FAYZ. Gaia was constantly urging Little Pete to just "disappear" and die, which would cause the FAYZ barrier to come down. In an attempt to make a person fall through the FAYZ wall, Gaia somehow "hits" Little Pete. This infuriates Little Pete and makes it his goal to fight Gaia. In the end, Little Pete (in Caine's body) fights Gaia in an epic finale. Gaia attacks Little Pete with Sam's killing light. In a counterattack, Little Pete attacks her with "a light that came from all directions." They ended up killing each other, ending the FAYZ with Little Pete's death, and the mutations with the Gaiaphage's death. Relationships Notes Pete seems to hear colors. This means he could possibly be synaesthetic. After Pete lost his body, his mind saw the kids of Perdido Beach as avatars he could use against Gaia(Aka Bonnie x Coyote Hybrid & Taylor x Gold x Snake Hybrid) which ended up dissapointing him in the end. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters